dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Fletcher (3.5e Class)
Bone Fletcher A bone fletcher is generally a creature with a skeletal structure who has some insight into magic and how to create projectiles with it. Making a Bone Fletcher Bone fletchers make excellent skirmishers and snipers but do poorly in close combat. Paladins and druids may have trouble accepting the dubious methods of a bone fletcher. Abilities: Dexterity is the most important ability of this class because it determines how likely a bone fletcher is to hit and improves their armor class. Races: Any race with a skeletal structure is eligible to become a bone fletcher but those with exposed skeletal structures (particularly some undead) find their unusual anatomy to be advantageous for this class. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 2d10×10 gp (110 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Bone fletchers are proficient with simple weapons, longbows, shortbows, and light armor (but not with shields). (Su) A bone fletcher may create a reaching arm (functionally a longbow made from bone) from his own arm that fires searing arrows by default but can also accommodate normal arrows (this process takes 2 rounds). Such a process is traumatic for a creature with anything covering their bones and they take damage equal to 1/4 of their total HP as the bones up to their arm create a duplicate which ruptures out of their flesh (the flesh mends thereafter but the damage remains). A reaching arm is strung with a thin cord of flame that when drawn produces a searing arrow (the flame cord itself is aesthetic and deals no damage). A searing arrow produced by the reaching arm deals 1d4 damage at 1st level and an additional 1d4 damage every five levels thereafter (the damage appears to burn the target but it has no type and is simply destructive energy). A searing arrow functions identically to an acid arrow with exception that it's damage is instantaneous, it is treated as a mundane effect for many purposes (except affecting incorporeal creatures), cannot produce critical hits, and it requires a normal ranged attack rather than a ranged touch attack. Searing arrows deal half damage to objects but ignore hardness. (Ex) Once per minute as a free action, a bone fletcher may greatly improve the rate at which he looses arrows from a bow. Initially he may fire one extra arrow at his full base attack bonus. As he gains additional attacks from increasing base attack bonus he may fire additional arrows at the base attack bonus for those additional attacks (If he had +6 BAB he could fire 2 arrows at +6 BAB and 2 arrows at +1 BAB). This ability functions for searing arrows as well, however the BAB that this ability depends on may only come from his bone fletcher levels (A character with 6 levels in bone fletcher and 2 levels in fighter would fire 1 arrow at +8 BAB, 1 arrow at +6 BAB, 1 arrow at +3 BAB and 1 arrow at +1 BAB). Effects that grant extra attacks do not provide any benefit to this ability. This ability lasts for the round it is activated and 1 round thereafter. (Su) At 3rd level, a bone fletcher can become invisible as a swift action for 1 minute. While invisible, the bone fletcher's base land speed increases by 5 feet per level in this class (this adjustment is treated as an enhancement bonus). Once used, this ability cannot be used again for 5 rounds thereafter. (Ex) At 4th level, a bone fletcher is treated as being a rogue of equal level for the purpose of flanking (these levels stack with actual rogue levels for this purpose as well). In addition, the bone fletcher gains an insight bonus to his ranged attack rolls equal to his dexterity modifier when attacking a flanked opponent. At 8th level, a bone fletcher may also apply this bonus to attacks made against creatures who fail a reflex save when attacked by him (DC 10 + 1/2 bone fletcher level + Dex Modifier; a successful saving throw exempts the target from needing to make further saving throws for 1 minute and a failed saving throw prevents further saving throws against this effect for the remainder of the round). Epic Bone Fletcher Bone Fletching: The damage a searing arrow inflicts increases by 1d4 every 5 levels. This ability also scales with level as mentioned above. Strafe: This ability benefits from improved accuracy due to BAB improvements but is otherwise unaffected. Windwalk: This speed increase provided by this ability continues to scale with level as normal. Advanced Flanking: This ability scales with level as mentioned above. : The epic bone fletcher gains a bonus feat every 3 levels after 20th. Campaign Information Bone fletchers may have any of the motivations of a typical adventurer as they can be of any alignment. Playing a Bone Fletcher Religion: Bone fletchers can be religious or not in equal measure though tend to stray away from deities who have a unfavorable view of their methods. Other Classes: Bone fletchers tend to draw distrust from characters who do not appreciate their methods (particularly paladins and druids). Combat: A bone fletcher functions best as a long range skirmisher or sniper. Advancement: Bone fletchers typically remain dedicated to their class but may choose to gain some spellcasting ability to augment their abilities. Bone Fletchers in the World Bone fletchers tend to be adventurers more than anything else but can hold jobs in a profession if they have trained in it. Daily Life: A bone fletcher can have any routine but usually incorporates inspecting their reaching arm into it at various times throughout the day. Notables: Clinkz. Organizations: Bone fletchers are not known to have any organizations. NPC Reactions: NPC reactions to bone fletchers are very similar to class reactions towards them. Bone Fletcher Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Bone Fletchers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class